White Ranger Ti- Oh Wait, Wrong Series
by Mistress Galiancrystal
Summary: After finishing Voltron Legendary Defender, I was about to watch Power Rangers when all the sudden, I'm now part of the VLD universe. Do you know how hard it is not to be awkward around "Space Dad" who you crush on? Authoress Self-Insert
1. Chapter 1

**I. Enter the White Paladin!**

 _ **"** I do not own_ ** Voltron Legendary Defender,** _it belongs to_ ** Dreamworks **_and_ ** Netflix."**

 **Prologue**

 _"When you complain, you make yourself the victim. Leave the situation, change the situation, or accept it. All else is madness."_

~Joker, Suicide Squad(2016 Film)

 **Note: Pidge will be referred to as a "he/him" until Pidge's gender is revealed canon-wise.**

* * *

[Nobody's P.O.V.]

A fifteen year old teen woke up with a groan as she slowly opened her brown eyes eyes and saw the bright blue sky decorated with clouds. "A sky…? Wait, where am I?" She thought and sat up before carefully standing up. Her clothing consisted of a black sleeveless top with a golden v-shaped logo on it under a white jacket with royal blue accents on the collar and ends of her sleeve with a stripe going down the sleeves and a emblem of a belladonna flower on her back. Going with this was dark blue fingerless gloves and black skinny jeans stuffed into leather combat boots. Her brown hair was pulled into a ponytail, moving her bangs to frame her face with the ponytail ending in the middle of her shoulder blades.

She looked around her surroundings before looking up at the sky and squinting her eyes a slight bit before they widened in surprise. "Oh, crap!" The brunette then broke into a sprint before ducking down a wide and deep hole with a scream. "Crap! Crap! Crap! CRAP!" Then suddenly, everything came into a pause in the middle of everything with the sound of a record being scratched.

 **"Yep, that's me. You're probably wonder how I ended up in this situation. Well, my name is Victoria, but everyone calls me Vicki. I came into this universe by accident through my own tv in the middle of a Voltron 2016 reboot marathon since I was pretty lonely as a single, sexually confused, female of fifteen. Anyways, let's get back to what could possibly be my final moments."**

Everything then went back to normal as Vicki rolled down onto the ground with a groan of pain before looking around her surroundings of a dark cave illuminated by what she assumed was diamond and sapphire gems. "She's around here somewhere men!" A male's voice commanded as the teen panicked and softly ran away from the hole she fell down from. "I need to hide… but where am I is the thing." Vicki spoke to herself as brown eyes looked around the place, stopping her feet when she saw markings and a hole in the shape of a hand which was surrounded by said markings that depicted of a warrior and a lion.

"Whoa… this place looks amazing." She said in awe before shaking her head. "No, I need to find a way out before the Galra find me." Vicki kept looking around for an exit before an explosion went off, causing smoke and rocks to fly as in panic, the brunette placed her hand in the hand-shaped hole. Due to this, the hand-shaped hole glowed a white color that had a tint of blue to it before all the markings in the cave glowed before creating a hole in the wall that led to another room and Vicki ran into it quickly, following the white markings as the hole slowly closed.

"I hope this is the way out!" She said before stopping in shock at what was in front of her- alien technology in the form of a huge, white robot lion with light from the large diamond crystals on the "roof" of the cave as the white lion was protected by a forcefield of sorts. "Okay… instead of a hope to escape, I got a white lion robot. Unless…" Vicki talked to herself before walking up to the lion and touched the forcefield. Then all the sudden it vanished as visions flashed into her vision.

"What… the Hades… was that?" Vicki questioned before the white lion activated and roared, putting it's head down and opening it's mouth before an explosion was heard. "Holy sugar honey ice tea!" She shouted before she quickly ran into the open mouth of the lion. Due to being in such a hurry, the brunette tripped on her own feet and landed in a seat in which the seat then zipped up and into the front of the lion where controls and such were at, showing her what was seen through the lion's eyes.

"I ain't no pilot, but it's worth a shot." She muttered, quickly putting the seatbelt on before hearing a gentle growl as a voice followed it. Vicki was still before nodding and then did as the voice commanded and flew through the walls, grunting a little when the lion shook from crashing into wall after wall. "Let's go, girl!" The brunette shouted before pushing the controls forward, making the lion fly straight out of the cave and into space. "Whoa…" Her eyes filled up with awe and wonder of the cosmos surrounding her and the lion. Blinking left to right, she smiled and laughed.

"We made it, White!" Vicki howled with laughter as the lion seem to fly by it's own. A sigh of relief escaped her lips before slumping down in the chair. "The adrenaline is wearing out…" She looked down at her dirtied clothes from her fall. "I was lucky not to break any bones, it would've sucked if it were my right wrist- it's my writing hand." The White Lion then let out a low grumble, telling Vicki that something was coming as said brunette looked out the window and saw a blue-version of her lion. "Hey, there's others! Let's go by them." She then guided the lion to be next to the other one.

"Wait, there's MORE!?" Lance's eyes widened as the other four, Hunk, Keith, Pidge, and Shiro looked to their left to see the White Lion. "Well, would you look at that." Keith said, not really showing much surprise. "Another piece to Voltron? Can we communicate with them?" Pidge asked as the two lions neared the planet. The lions dived down into the planet that resembled Earth before Vicki attempted communication.

"Guys, personal space." Lance said as everyone crowded around him to get a grip on the chair. "Hunk, your breath is killing me." He pointed out before a comm went through. _**"Uh… Hello?"**_ Vicki spoke nervously as she eased her lion. _**"Don't panic! I'm in the huge white lion alien-ship thingy next to you."**_ She added to try to ease both sides of the party. "Hey, you stuck in this situation too?" Keith asked, raising a brow. _**"Yeah, you can say that. I'm guessing you stumbled upon blue there, eh?" She answered. "How many of you are in that lion? Are you human?"**_

"Yes, we're humans." Shiro answered this time. "Five of us- I'm Shiro. The man piloting this lion is Lance, then there's Keith, Hunk, and Pidge. Who are you?"

 _ **"Vicki, just me and me alone on this lion."**_ She answered before asking, _**"Does anyone know what's going on?"**_

"Besides being dragged out of Earth and being sucked into a wormhole then randomly flying to the lions' possible home planet? No." Pidge said as he fixed his glasses. "Huh, then I guess we'll follow the lions." She hummed as the lions flew. "Wait, you hear something?" Lance said as everyone went silent. "I'm hearing it, too." Keith said as Lance smirked. "It's, uh- it's kind of a- a high-pitched squeal?" Hunk stuttered before the four realized what it was and groaned. "Come on, Lance!" They complained as Vicki made a fake barfing noise. _**"That's gross! You're just as horrible as my dad Lance!"**_ She said in disgust. "But seriously, there's a castle up ahead." Lance pointed up as everyone looked at the castle.

The two lions' eyes glowed blue and gold before landing on what appeared to be the aircraft landing of the castle. "Keep your guard up." Shiro said before Pidge asked, "Something wrong?"

"My crew was captured by aliens once. I'm not going to let it happen again." The 25 year-old said as they all got out of the lions. "Hey, girl, you must be out of this world." Was the first thing Lance said when they all saw Vicki who held a deadpanned expression on her face at his attempt to flirt. "Oh, I'm _swooning_." Sarcasm laced her words before walking towards the castle with Pidge and the others after the White and Blue Lions opened the door.

 _"Vicki: 1, Lance: 0."_ She thought with a smirk. "Hello?" Hunk said loudly, making his voice echo through. "What?" He said as everyone looked at him. "Tuuuulooooooouuuuu!" Vicki echoed as the walls echoed back, making her laugh. "That's awesome!" She grinned before receiving the same look from everyone. "From the size of the lion, I expected these steps to be bigger." Pidge said to break the silence as everyone looked at the stairs. Everyone gasped as the lights suddenly turned on. _**"Hold for identity scan."**_ Spoke the computer AI of the castle as it scanned the hexad. "Why are we here? What do you want with us?" Shiro questioned as the lights lighted the way for them. "I guess we're going that way." Pidge spoke as they then headed down the hallway.

Vicki started to randomly hum an awfully familiar tune as Lance went, "Wait… Isn't that the Power Ranger theme song?"

"Guess which."

"Uh, Jungle Fury!" Pidge quipped. "Nope, older." Vicki said with a smile. "Lightspeed Rescue!" Hunk spoke this time. "Close." She said. "Mighty Morphin' legacy." Shiro said casually. "Bingo!" The brunette cheered as she jumped a little in her step. "I'm surprised you all know that, then again, you are boys." She shrugged before they entered what appeared to be a control center. "Where are we?" Lance asked. "It's some kind of control room." Pidge answered as what appeared to be a computer activated. Suddenly, two pods pulled up from the ground. "Are these guys… dead?" Hunk asked as one pod opened to reveal a tanned elf-like woman. Her blue eyes opened before saying, "Father!" and then falling down. Lance caught her in time before blushing then smirking. "Hello." Was his response as the woman then said, "Who are you? Where am I?"

"That idiot is Lance." Vicki interrupted as she walked on over to Lance and the woman. "This is the castle two lions, one white and the other blue, brought us here from our home planet." The woman's eyes turned into shock as she stood up. "How do you have the Blue and White Lions? What happened to its paladin? What are you all doing here? Unless…" She wondered. "How long has it been?"

"We don't know what you're talking about." Shiro answered with honesty, all of the humans feeling bad since they couldn't answer the pale-haired woman's question. "Why don't you tell us who you are? Maybe we can help."

"I am Princess Allura of Planet Altea. I've got to find out where we are and how long we've been asleep." Allura then went to the computer and actually activated it. "Okay, that's how it works." Pidge spoke. The other pod opened, making Lance look at the male Altean. "Ah! Enemy combatants!" The redhead screamed before attempting to attack Lance. Said redhead tripped over and grunted. "Quiznak! You're lucky I have a case of the old "sleep chamber knees". Otherwise, I'd grab your head like this, wrap you up like so-" Vicki tuned out the elderly alien as she payed attention to Allura. "It can't be." Allura gasped. "What is it?" The redhead asked.

 _ **"We've been asleep for 10,000 years."**_

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

 **II: Full-Time Job as Paladins**

 _ **Please review, follow, and favorite!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**II. Full-Time Job as Paladins**

 _"I do not own **Voltron Legendary Defender** , it belongs to **Dreamworks** and **Netflix**."_

 **Prologue**

 _"There's too much wrong in the world to just stand by and do nothing."_

 _~Blake Belladonna(Rwby series)_

 **Note: Pidge will be referred to as a "he/him" until Pidge's gender is revealed canon-wise.**

* * *

[Nobody's P.O.V.]

"Planet Altea and all of the planets in our solar system have been destroyed." Allura spoke in shock, shocking Coran as well. "Coran, Father is gone. Our entire civilization… Zarkon." She spat the last word with hate, having an expression of anger to match with her tone. Shiro had a sudden flashback before going, "Zarkon?"

"He was the King of the Galra." Allura explained to the humans. "A vile creature and enemy to all free people."

"I remember now… I was his prisoner." The male replied. "He's still alive? Impossible!" The pale-haired woman spoke with shock. "Well if you and your friend over there are alive 10,000 years later, then so is Zarkon I suppose." Vicki said, crossing her arms. "He says he's searching for a super weapon called Voltron." Shiro added. "He's searching for it because he knows it's the only thing that can defeat him, and that's exactly why we must find it before he does."

"Princess, you must eat. It's been 10,000 years." Coran says with concern. "I'm not hungry." Allura replies. "Man, 10,000 years? That's like one thousand plus ten." Lance said before Keith corrected him, "That's times ten."

"Whatever, dropout."

"I haven't eaten since breakfast and I'm starving." Hunk whined while rubbing his stomach. "Yeah, but you've thrown up like five times." Pidge pointed out. "Hm, good point."

"So the Blue and White Lions, Princess," Vicki spoke, although a bit nervously since she wasn't a social butterfly. "Are they pieces to this Voltron Shiro spoke about earlier?" Before Allura could speak, her ears twitched when squeaking was heard. The two girls went over to the noise, finding a group of four Altean mice squeaking. Allura smiled, "Looks like we're not the last, Coran." The mice continued to squeak as Vicki looked at the mice, then to Lance, Pidge, Hunk, and Keith, then back at the mice. "I wonder…" Before she could continue her thoughts, the alarm suddenly went off.

"A Galra battleship has set its tracker to us!" Coran shouted. "How did they find us?" Allura asked. "Probably they have some Voltron-Lion detector on them that goes off to let them know if a Lion of Voltron is nearby?" Vicki said, Keith and Lance argued before Space Da-, Shiro, broke up their fight. "It's time to work as a team. How long before they arrive?" Shiro asked before Coran answered with, "At their speed? Oh, well, carry the two… I'd say probably a couple of days."

"Good. Let them come!" Allura spoke with determination. "By the time they get here, you six will have reformed Voltron, and together, we will destroy Zarkon's empire!" Hunk burped and apologized, "Sorry. Food goo."

"Princess, there are six of these Lions. How are we going to find the rest?" Shiro asked before the mice squeaked their answer, hopping out of Allura's hands and running out towards the "cockpit" of the ship, or the bridge. Allura sighed before standing the the light and closed her eyes. "King Alfor connected the Lions to Allura's lifeforce." Coran explained to the humans. "She alone is the key to the Lions' whereabouts."

"So she's a lion detector?" Vicki joked before hearing, "Victoria." from Shiro is almost an ashamed fatherly tone. Allura opened her eyes as the room dimmed, summoning a projection of the entire universe to fill up the room. "Whoa…" Everyone gasped. "These are coordinates." Pidge pointed out. "The Black Lion looks like it's in the same location as the Blue and White Lion."

"Look at your primitive synapses firing away in their little brain cage." Coran commented. "Very observant. That's because the Black Lion is in the castle." Allura smiled. "To keep the Black Lion out of Zarkon's hands," Coran said. " _Because he's the pilot and has the bayard, blah, blah, blah. How else would he know about Voltron?"_ Vicki thought as she was tempted to roll her eyes. "King Alfor locked it in the castle. It can only be freed if the other five Lions are present."

"Because the Black Lion is the leader of the pack, right? A group of lions is called a pride back home on Earth." Vicki commented as she looked at the planets. "Then with White having an almost similar build to Black… They're suppose to be leaders, right? Making the other four lionesses, right?" She asked. "You're close on it, but right none of the less. The Yellow Lion is a lion, not a lioness." Allura corrected the brunette. "Meh, lion is lion." She shrugged. "As you have found, the lions have choose their pilots. It is a mystical bond and cannot be forced. The quintessence of the pilot is mirrored in his lion. Together, they form something greater than science can explain." Allura swiped the universe over until the Black Lion hologram was in front of Shiro.

"The Black Lion is the decisive head of Voltron. It will take a pilot who is born a leader and in control at all times, someone whose men will follow without hesitation. That is why Shiro, you will pilot the Black Lion." Allura explained as she swiped over to the Green Lion. "The Green Lion has an inquisitive personality and needs a pilot of intellect and daring. Pidge, you will pilot the Green Lion." Pidge smiled, amused by the Lion who chose him. "The Blue Lionㄧ"

"Hold up, let me guess. Takes the most handsome slash best pilot of the bunch?" Lance flirted with a smile which Allura wasn't amused by. "If I have to guess why Blue chose Lance, it's most likely because he's hyper and fun, like the ocean's waves." Vicki muttered to herself, but Lance heard. "Oh, so you like me?" He smirked. "No, even if you were the prince of an empire, still a no." She shut him down, making Keith and Pidge snort. "The Yellow Lion is caring and kind." Allura swiped to the Yellow Lion over to Hunk. "Its pilot is one who puts the needs of others above his own. His heart must be mighty. As the leg of Voltron, you will lift the team up and hold them together."

"The Red Lion is temperamental and the most difficult to master." Allura explained while sending the Red Lion's hologram to Keith. "It's faster and more agile than the others, but also more unstable. Its pilot needs to be someone who relies more on instincts than skill alone. Keith you will fly the Red Lion."

"What? This guy?" Lance questioned as Keith gave him an irritated look. I giggled at his expression while Allura said, "Unfortunately, I cannot locate the Red Lion's coordinates yet. There must be something wrong with the castle. After 10,000 years, it might need some work." She frowned before giving Keith an assuring look before pulling up the hologram of the White Lion and sending it over to Vicki. "The White Lion is loyal and wise, strong yet unstable like its sister Red Lion. Its pilot has to know the choice between discord and harmony that leads to victory. Victoria, you'll be the one who pilots the White Lion."

"I'm not sure if I'm wise, I mean, I've made a lot of mistake in my life." The brunette doubted herself. "But if it chose me, then I accept the fate I'm given." She added, changing her mood quickly with a smile. The holographic lions roared, the blue grid-like pattern faded from their figures before flying up. "Once all the lions are united," Allura said as the lions formed Voltron, Black forming the head as Red and Green formed arms, Yellow and Blue forming the legs, then White glowed before attaching to the back of Black to form a large pair of wings. " _Well that answers my question."_ Vicki said with eyes wide in awe and surprise. "You will form Voltron, the most powerful weapon ever known, the Defender of the Universe." Voltron posed before blue lines appeared on it and slowly faded away as Allura spoke.

"Awesome!" Hunk commented, following with Pidge's, "Oh…"

"I form the wings… Someone's gotta carry the team, literally." Vicki mumbled the last part to herself as she thought of the Paladins as _Overwatch_ characters. Shiro was obviously Soldier:76, followed by Pidge who was Sombra, Lance as possibly Widowmaker, Keith as Genji, then Hunk as Reinhardt. This left Vicki possibly as Mercy or Ana. " _Fantastic, really, but their lives are in my hands and I can decide who lives and dies."_ She added as an afterthought. "Wait. Okay, we're going to be in there and flying lions. Got that part. How do lions turn into legs? Is this going to be a long trip? I have to pee. Do you people pee?" Hunk asked, anxiety kicking in questions that made him very concern for his wellbeing.

"We don't have much time." Shiro pointed out in his usual fatherly manner. "Pidge and I will go after the Green Lion. Lance," Shiro turned to Lance who smiled. "You take Hunk and get the yellow one. Keith," The Black Paladin then placed a hand on Keith's shoulder. "You stay here with Victoria. If you locate that Red Lion, go get it."

"In the meantime, I'll get this castle's defenses ready." Allura said. "They'll be sorely needed."

"I'll ready a pod and load the coordinates so you can reach the Green Lion." Coran said as he along with Pidge and Shiro left to head towards a pod so the two humans can find the Green Lion. Then soon, Lance and Hunk left to get into the Blue Lion to find Yellow, leaving Keith and Vicki to help Allura and find the Red Lion's location. Two small pillars with an oval-shaped orb on top came out and stopped at Allura's hips, said princess smiled a little before putting her hands on the orbs and closed her eyes, making the orbs and the light above her glow. "We can only keep the wormholes that lead to the other lions open for two of your Earth hours, so you'll have to be quick about your work." Coran spoke into the comm to the four Paladins. "The good news is that according to my readings, both planets are relatively peaceful. So, if you do get stuck, they could be relaxing places to live out the rest of your lives." Coran went silent for a few seconds before going, "Enjoy your trip!"

"Wait! What? No!" Lance panicked as did Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro before they dived into the wormholes for the two lions. " _I did not receive the memo on this."_ Hunk shouted through the comm, Allura still had her eyes closed and concentrated on not just keeping the wormholes open but to find the Red Lion as well.

* * *

[My P.O.V.]

"So… How are you? Keith, right?" I asked nervously, raising a brow at Keith who had his arms crossed before turning his attention from the holograms to find the Red Lion to me. "Yeah, and I'm… Just kind of awkward about all of this." He admitted as he looked for the Red Lion's location the best he could, none of us could read Altean but it was worth the try to understand at least something. "Yeah, I can relate as well." I responded as I ran to another part of the room to try to read the map, the words started merging together before I could see it was clearly English. "What…?" I whispered to myself before blinking and the words seem to be Altean again. Weird, must be seeing things. "I mean, we were just on our home planet not so long ago, just _normal_ people until now. Now we're suddenly chosen by robotic Lions created to form the legendary Defender of the Universe, to _become_ the Defenders of the Universe." I frowned in realization of something.

" _ **I didn't even get to say goodbye to my family…"**_

* * *

~Timeskip~

* * *

[Nobody's P.O.V.]

Shortly after Shiro and Pidge arrived with the Green Lion, Lance and Hunk came back with Blue and Yellow Lions. So far, this had made a total of four lions to unlock the Black Lion. Just recently, Keith along with the help of Allura, Vicki, and Coran found the location fo the Red Lion, but to deliver bad news that brought along with it's location. "You made it." Allura clasped her hands together with a cheerful smile on her lips. "Yeah, just barely. That was a nightmare." Lance replied as he rolled his left shoulder. "I almost puked out there. I felt like Hunk!" He stood up as Hunk said, "Think how I felt. I am Hunk."

"Yeah. We had a tough time too." Pidge replied with a closed-eyed grin to Shiro who gave him a closed-eyed smile of relief. "Did we find the Red Lion yet?" Shiro asked. "We did, and well… There's good news and bad news." Vicki looked excited before frowning, Coran continuing off of what she had just said. "The good news is the Red Lion's nearby." He said, pulling at his mustache a little. "Bad news- it's on that Galran ship heading towards us on Arus." Vicki added before Coran finished with, "But wait, good news again. We're Arus!"

"They're here already?" Shiro questioned. "Yes. Guess my calculations were a bit off. Finger counting–" Coran put up his fingers and counted them. "It's more of an art than a science. Hm?"

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

 **III: Paladins Never Die(But The Healer Does)**

 **Author's Note:**

 _ **That new season 3 guys… OMFG my theories came true! Do not read if you haven't seen the new season yet, it contains spoilers.**_

 _ **1\. Haggar has a relationship OTHER THAN right-hand man for Zarkon. They're MARRIED, confirming my theory that Lotor is Haggar's son as well, thus explaining Lotor's Altean-like appearance.**_

 _ **2\. The destruction of Zarkon's and the Galran's home planet, Diabizaal, had some involvement with Alfor. Which, turns out it did, Alfor had to destroy it to close the dimensional rift, causing Zarkon to go berserk and kill the Alteans.**_

 _ **3\. The Welbum Galra isn't Lotor but possibly Keith's mom. Auxia may or may not be Keith's mom, proved by the fact that Keith stopped for a few seconds when meeting face-to-face with her mask off like she looked familiar to him as if they met before.**_

 _ **My new theories:**_

 _ **1\. Shiro's a clone, possibly because Zarkon figured out somehow that Shiro has the qualities to become the next Black Paladin and doesn't want the real Shrio to take control of it and instead, sends a clone of Shiro with Zarkon's DNA possibly coded into clone Shiro's DNA and coded into his prosthetic arm.**_

 _ **2\. Black Lion knows what's up and doesn't accept Shiro because it knows Shiro is a fake.**_

 _ **3\. Auxia is Keith's mom.**_

 _ **4\. Haggar, after realizing she forgot her own husband, possibly has forgotten that Lotor is her son.**_

 _ **5\. Another Lion may or may not exist after seeing the painting of Voltron in the first episode. ((*cough, cough* White Lion, White Paladin!Shiro *cough, cough*)). Either that or just predicted Allura becoming a Paladin, the sixth Lion representing another Paladin joining the group.**_

 _ **Anyways, that's the end of my rant! Can you guys please comment on what Vicki's bayard might become? I'd like your opinion on this, please. Thanks for reading guys! As usual-**_

 **Please review/follow/ and favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3

**III. Paladins Never Die(Except The Healer Does)**

 _"I do not own Voltron Legendary Defender, it belongs to Dreamworks and Netflix."_

 **Note: Pidge will be referred to as a "he/him" until Pidge's gender is revealed canon-wise.**

* * *

[Nobody's P.O.V.]

"Princess Allura, this is Commander Sendak of the Gara Empire." Sendak appeared on the large hologram as everyone turned their attention to him. He had the typical Galran skin tone of pale purple, seemingly fluffy ears and one yellow eye as the other had what appeared to be a red eyepatch. "I come on behalf of Emperor Zarkon, Lord of the Known Universe. I am here to confiscate the Lions. Turn them over to me, or I will destroy your planet." The commander spoke before the transmission ended and disappeared. Everyone was silent before Shiro spoke up, grabbing everyone's attention, "Alright, let's not panic."

"Not panic?" Hunk questioned. "The scary purple alien thing is driving his battleship towards us. We only have five lions."

"Technically, only four working lions." Pidge corrected him. "That's right. Thank you, Pidge." Hunk patted the Green Pilot's shoulder before continuing on. "Four working lions and a castle that's, like, 10,000 years old." Hunk was once again corrected, this time by Coran who said, "Actually, it's 10,600 years old. You see, it was built by my grandfather–"

"Thanks, Coran." Hunk shushed Coran up with a finger. "Thank you for that. See? Now is the time to panic!"

"Wait!" Allura said in realization. "This castle has a particle barrier we can activate." Then came the greatest words spoken from Lance in history-

"Girl, you've already activated my particle barri–"

"Lance!" Shiro warned Lance before Vicki bursted into laughter, covering her mouth with her hand. A hologram popped up of Sendak's ship in blue and the ion cannon on top of it in red. "The particle barrier won't hold Sendak's ion cannon forever." Coran said as he showed the ion cannon to everyone. "The Galra technology must have advanced since we fought them last." He muttered as Vicki looked at everyone to see who was paying attention and snickered a little under her breath.

Lance was frowning, hands in his jean pockets, as if upset by what Shiro had told him. Hunk looked like he regretted everything by the way he looked done with what was going on and slouching as well. Pidge had a hand on his hip, taking interest in the hologram. Then Shiro was looked at Keith in a almost unnoticeable way a concerned parent would look at their child.

"Panic now?" Hunk asked. "No." Shiro answered. "We've just got to figure out our plan of action, and figure it out quickly." He added before Lance quipped with, "I say we pop through a wormhole and live to fight another day." Vicki put her hand under her chin with the elbow to the fist under her chin being supported by her other arm. It was her thinking pose, a habit she developed from watching too much tv shows and anime. After Hunk agreed with Lance's idea, Pidge pointed out, "We can't just abandon Arus."

"Decoy." Vicki said and snapped her fingers as people turned their heads towards her. She got nervous at the sudden attention before calming her anxiety to speak about her plan. "It seems that Sendak only knows that we have Blue, Yellow, and White Lions. I don't think they know we have the Green Lion. So if we can distract them with the first three lions, Pidge can use Green to find an opening to get inside that ship so that Keith can get Red. Then Allura, you said the castle has a particle barrier, correct? Activate it when we leave the castle to get Red. Coran, can you see if this castle has any defense system on it? The Galra might try to pull a double wedgie on us and try to attack this castle while we attempt a distraction." Vicki explained before she blinked and got a little awkward at the silence. "So… anyone on agreement with this?"

"Actually, it sounds reasonable." Pidge said as he adjusted his glasses. "Green is smaller compared to the others, so it can work. When did you think of that?"

"Well, uh… I play a lot of rpg video games, so I pick up on it." Vicki explained, looking a little embarrassed about admitting her love for video games. "I think it can work." Keith agreed as soon everyone else did before Allura got serious. "You six paladins were brought here for a reason. The Voltron Lions are meant to be piloted by you and you alone. We must fight and keep fighting until we defeat Zarkon. It is our destiny. Voltron is the universe's only hope. We are the universe's only hope."

"We're with you, Princess." Shiro said with determination in his eyes. Allura nodded before saying, "Follow me." She then walked off the platform as the new Paladins followed her into a room where it was dark before light breathed in life to it. Inside the room, there was six glass classes showing off suits of armor mainly white with minor blue accents and bigger accents of the Paladin's respective color. "Your suits of armor."

The humans walked up to what they assumed was their respective armor and looked with wonder. Vicki looked at what she assumed was the White Paladin suit, colored with white armor and silver blue accents over an all black suit with its respective helmet. "Huh… Not bad, it has a nice color to it." She commented. Each Paladin grabbed their own suit, but Vicki glared at them before saying, "If any of you try anything funny, I'll murder you alive." She then went behind the suit chamber to change to get some privacy from the boys before walking out wearing the suit and helmet which the others were wearing their respective ones. Allura placed her hand on a blue table before the blue light vanished and revealed five bayards for the Yellow, Red, White, Green, and Blue Paladins. The Black bayard was missing. "The bayard is the traditional weapon of the Paladins of Voltron." Allura explained as the bayards began to float up and towards their respective Paladins. "It takes a distinct shape for each paladin."

Hunk's bayard morphed into a giant gun, reminding Vicki of Zarya's Gravity Gun from Overwatch. Keith's bayard became a sword, then his left wrist glowed before forming a shield for him. Lance's was a shotgun-like weapon, he laughed, "Whoo!" as he pretended to aim. Pidge's weapon was a triangle-shaped, dagger-like weapon. He practiced swiping and smiled to himself before Lance said, "Aw, you got a cute little bayard." Pidge then shocked Lance with his dagger and smirked. "Yeah, it is pretty cute." Vicki watched her bayard morph into a naginata, a type of Japanese spear that was all white with blue and black accents and an energy blade that was glowing. "Cool!" She smiled and spun it around in her hands like a baton. Although, Shiro did not get his bayard. "Shiro, I'm afraid your bayard was lost with its paladin." Allura explained before Vicki frowned before asking, "It was Zarkon's doing, wasn't it? He probably destroyed it, fearing that the previous Black Paladin must've had some sort of power in his bayard to help power up Voltron."

Allura was silent, but Vicki didn't say anymore. "I guess I'll have to make do." Shiro said, cutting the silence before they all headed back into the main room. "You'll need to retrieve the Red Lion from Sendak's ship." The princess spoke as everyone looked up at the hologram. "That's a pretty big ship." Keith said as Vicki thought, "Like Klance."

"How are we gonna know where the Red Lion is?"

"It's not a matter of "we". It's a matter of "you"." Pidge answered Keith's question. "Pidge is right." Hunk added on. "Once we get you in, you'll be able to feel its presence and track it down."

"Yeah. You know how you felt that crazy energy while we were in the desert?" Lance said. "Yeah. You made fun of me for that." Keith glared at the Blue Paladin. "And I'm proud of that, but turns out it's exactly like that mumbo-jumbo." Lance looked proud of himself. "Keith, remember, the Red Lion is extremely temperamental." Allura reminded Keith. "You'll have to earn its respect." Keith nodded, acknowledging Allura's words. Shiro put his hand on Keith's shoulder before speaking, "All right. Here's our plan of attack."

* * *

"Attention, Galra ship, Do not fire. We're surrendering our lions." Lance spoke as him, Hunk and Vicki headed towards the Galra ship with our Blue, Yellow, and White Lions. "Hope this works." Lance spoke to just the three of them. "It will, I know that." Vicki assured him, feeling just about as nervous as everyone else here. The ion cannon doors began to open up, Lance quickly saying, "Pidge, what's your ETA?"

"We're in." He replied in the comm. Soon, a bright light gathered at the ion cannon. "What's that thing?" Hunk asked. "Time to get out of here! NOW!" Vicki shouted as the Lion trio quickly split themselves into three different directions to get out of the way of the ion cannon blast. Sendak growled before ordered for fighter ships to take flight to attack. "Hunk, you dismantle the ion cannon while me and Vicki take these jerks on a space ride!" Lance said. "Ten-four!" Hunk replied before they proceeded with their plans. "Man…" Vicki said with an excited voice as the White Lion spun to dodge incoming attacks and fired back. "I feel like I'm in a Star Wars movie!"

"It does now that I think about it!" Lance replied to Vicki's comment. The Yellow Lion thrashed its body against the ion cannon, only to bounce off of it before flying around the ship. "What the quiznak?" Hunk questioned. "What is that? A force field?"

"See! It's Star Wars!" Vicki shouted. "Must be the particle barrier that Allura spoke about." Lance pointed out. "Everything has a weakness, right? So Hunk, take it out the best you can!" The tanned boy encouraged his friend. "Got it!" Hunk smiled while doing a combination of bashing against the barrier and shooting at it. He then attempted to shoot it with a heavier laser attack. "Come on, just break, you stupid thing!" After a few moments, the barrier shattered. "Score one for Hunk!" The Yellow Lion then slammed into the base of the ion cannon, crushing the opening before landing on the ship but not before the Green and Red Lions flew past him.

"You guys made it!" He cheered. "Kitty Rose has left the stage!" Pidge nodded with a smile. "Let's get the heck out of here!" Lance said. "See you later, Galra!" Vicki commented as the Lions flew back to Arus. "I hope I stopped that cannon. I could barely make a dent in it." Hunk added.

"Barely? Hunk, you trashed it!" Vicki laughed lightly. "It'll keep them busy, for now."

* * *

After the objective of capturing the Red Lion was completed, the motley crew who had their Lions assembled in front of the room where the Black Lion was kept in. The pilots exited their respective Lions, Shiro standing a few yards away from the humongous door, waiting anxiously about what could happen next. If Allura's words were true, then he would become the new Black Paladin. One by one, each Lion glowed to life starting with the Green Lion and ending with the White Lion. Allura and Coran watched from the main deck of the castleship with a hologram showing the five lions connecting to the missing link of the six. The dark-skinned female clasped her hands into a ball, worry shining through her eyes as the door glowed and opened to reveal its secret- the Black Lion.

Shiro's eyes were wide in surprise as well as the other five humans, he knew the other Lions were huge but the Black Lion showed a large difference between itself and the others. Literally, to be exact. It had red wings as well, although not like the ones that its counterpart the White Lion had. A bright yellow v-shaped emblem was shining on its chest, along with yellow ear-like shaped metal along the head. It's eyes glowed brightly before it roared to life, calling out to its brothers and sisters that roared back in pride. The Voltron lions were now back and ready to defend the universe once more. Although, the victory of the crew was short-lived as the alarms blared on to break the joyous moment.

"Oh quiznak!" Coran cursed as a video showed up showing the Galran battleship heading their way very quickly. "Sendak is entering the Arusian atmosphere." Allura reported to the Paladins who quickly went back into their Lions, Shiro jumping into the Black Lion for the first time. "We need Voltron now!" The Black Lion roared once more before flying up into the exit which the other Lions followed. They flew up and down onto the ground, with Black and White lions in the center. Red and Blue stood by Black's side while Green and Yellow next to White's side. Before any action could be done, the ion cannon was fired at the particle barrier and caused a explosion. Once the fire and smoke vanished, Hunk looked up and said, "Man, those Galra guys repair things fast."

"The barrier gets weaker with every blast." Coran commented, looking at the status of the barrier. He then turned back to Allura, "Once that shield goes down, the castle will be defenseless."

"I can give you cover with the castle defenses for a while," Allura spoke to the comm link that the Paladins' helmets had. "But you have to form Voltron now or we'll all be destroyed!"

"Jeez, no pressure." Hunk said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. Another blast from the ion cannon was then fired at the barrier, which began to flicker and crack from the contact. "Listen up, Team Voltron!" Shiro called out. "The only way to succeed is to give it all you've got! This looks bad, but we can do this! Are you with me?" The five Paladins nodded, sweating out their nervousness as well. "I'm nodding. Is everyone else nodding?" Hunk asked before the other four said together, "Yes." Vicki then started to laugh at the awkwardness that happened before stopping her laughing. "We can do this guys, we're a team now. We might not know each other, but we got one common goal- stay alive and don't die. Now go!" She said as the Lions then ran out into the battlefield.

"Uh, how?" Lance questioned and Shiro answered with, "Good question. Does anyone have any ideas how to form Voltron?"

"I don't see a "combine into giant robot" button anywhere on my dashboard." Hunk said. "Why can't these Lions come with instruction booklets like those Legos or Power Rangers megazords?!" Vicki added as she dodged a laser beam.

"This is insane!" Pidge shouted, sounding frustrated. "Can't they cease fire for one minute so we can figure this out? Is that too much to ask?" He jumped around a bit before jumping up to grab a small space jet by one wing and swung it with the Green Lion's jaw to make it crash into another jet. Keith and Lance ran along together as Keith spoke while shooting a jet down with the Red Lion's tail, "We've got to do something."

"Combine!" Hunk shouted and slammed the Yellow Lion into the Red Lion. Vicki snorted, "I would laugh if we WERE NOT DYING!" The White Lion jumped onto the Black Lion's back as a launchpad to jump high into the air to go through two ships with its wings spread. "Hey, careful!" Shiro shouted back at her. "Sorry, just needed some help since I wasn't given lion-piloting instructions."

"Quickly, Paladins!" Allura said as her image was projected into the lions. "Our energy levels are low!" She groaned as another explosion happened and her projection disappeared. Shiro was looking tired and nervous, maybe scared as well, while sweating and thinking of a solution for the large problem. "Maybe if we fly in formation, we'll just combine." He said, looking down for a second while everyone else grouped up to him. "Take off on my cue." The pride began to get closer to the edge as they ran. "One, two, three, Voltron!" He shouted as they took off from the edge and flew up in formation. "Here we go!" Keith said. "Come on, come on!" Lance tried to encourage his lion to get the cue to form Voltron.

"Nothing's happening!" Shiro said as he looked to his right. "Hey, wait, wait, wait! I feel something!" Lance spoke quickly after Shiro finished his words. "I do, too." Hunk added. "I feel it. It's like we're all being pulled in the same direction!" Shiro's face paled. "Uh, guys, I think I know why. Look up." Everyone else then looked up. "What the cheese?" Lance questioned. "Sendal's ship is sucking us in like a black hole!" Pidge panicked. "They're forcing us into the ship!" Vicki said, "Just like those sci-fi movies!" Another ion cannon beam was fired, shattering the particle barrier like glass. "Oh, no!" Shiro's mask was beginning to break from the panic surging through. "I don't care what you say, Shiro. I'm panicking now!" Hunk spoke in the comm, beginning to scream in panic.

"It can't end here!" Pidge said.

"This is it!" Lance added.

"It's been an honor flying with you boys." Keith said.

"Oh, no!" Hunk shouted.

"No, we still have people at home waiting for us!" Vicki shouted with panic.

"No! We can do this. We have to believe in ourselves." Shiro said, hoping to inspire everyone with his words. "We can't give up. We are the universe's only hope. Everyone is relying on us. We can't fail! We won't fail! If we work together, we'll win together!"

"Yeah!" Everyone said before all the lions' eyes glowed and then roared as one, beginning to glow as their respective colors of red, blue, purple, gold, yellow, green, and red before splitting in six directions out of the traction beam and began to form Voltron.

"Guys! It's happening!" Pidge pointed out. "Yeah baby! We got this now!" Lance hollered with Hunk. "Good, let's go!" Keith said, his lion along with Pidge's forming the arms as Lance and Hunk formed the legs. The White Lion glowed before attaching itself onto the Black Lion's back, forming armor around the torso before it spread its wings out, blue wings becoming golden ones. "I-I'm… the wings!?" Vicki shouted over the transformation sequence.

Just as another shot was fired at the castleship, the ball of energy flew past it and missed the target. Allura and Coran gasp, looking up from not dying this time around to see what had happened.

"I can't believe it!" Pidge said, smiling.

"We formed Voltron!" Keith also spoke, smiling with his allies.

"I'm a leg!" Hunk said.

"How are we doing this?" Lance questioned.

"The power of friendship works!" Vicki shouted.

"I don't know, but let's get that cannon!" Shiro said, moving the controllers to tear the cannon apart. Voltron then tore a hole in the ship before putting the head of the Red Lion in to fire a beam that caused an explosion. It then went to create another hole to get inside the ship to create more damage from the inside as well. Voltron then flew up, then dived down through the ship as the Paladins all yelled together. Once they landed, the remains of the ship then exploded behind him like something out of an action film.

* * *

"Good work, Paladins!" Allura ran out of the ship along with Coran to greet the tired Paladins. "Thanks, pretty lady." Lance tried to flirt with her even in his tired state. "We did it." Shiro said, walking up to the group with his helmet off. "Heck yeah, we did." Keith said, smiling while taking off his helmet. "How did we do it?" Shiro asked him.

"I was just, like, screaming the whole time." Hunk answered. "Maybe that did it." Pidge put his glasses back on and frowned, but then looked up when Shiro put a hand on his shoulder. "We're not going to stop searching until we find your brother and father." Shiro assured him. "Wherever they are, I know they'd be proud of you." Pidge then smiled at his words before Allura interrupted them, "We won the battle, but the war has only just begun. I'm afraid Zarkon will not stop until he gets these lions."

"Good thing you Paladins know what you're doing, because you're going to have to form Voltron again and again." Coran said with his arms behind his back. "Totally." Hunk said before realizing, "Wait, what?"

"We barely survived forming Voltron this one time." Lance said. "And you only had to fight one ship." Coran said, pointing at Lance. "Wait until you have to fight a whole fleet of them! It's not going to be easy being the Defenders of the Universe." Everyone then looked at Coran with a mix of surprise and shock as their expressions.

"Defenders of the Universe, huh? That's got a nice ring to it." Shiro said with a smile as everyone looked up at the Lions. This was the beginning of a great journey.

The Beginning of Voltron.

* * *

 **To Continue In…**

 **IV: Some Assembly Required**

* * *

 **Answering Comments**

 **Guest, Chapter 2: "So does this mean youll create a oc for the white lion in the flashback episode of season 3 it whould be cool if maybe someone like Vicki sister or mother was the white lion and was in love with one of the aliens that whould be cute"**

 _I cannot give an exact word about your question about the first generation White Pilot lion because it will spoil the story as it progresses. Although, I can say that yes, there will be an oc for the White Lion. Any suggestions to who they are is fine with me, it'll be great help!_

 **Guest-Questioner, Chapter 2: "This "beaut" of O.C/S.I, please say she is NOT going wind up as a mary-sue at least for being acknowledged during certain points,(Turning down Lance' "playing") is a start, lets hope she doesn't begin to show a whiney-esk behavior either./ May'haps she could be a surrogate sister to both Pidge(Katie) and Allura,/ For Katie learning some science if however difficult because of the extensive techno-babble is good, and connecting with another female for katie is also nice./ For Allura, a down-to-earth female who knows (female things) would help here gain a sense familiarity/behavior(as a sister figure) as well as a better understanding of what BEING a girl/woman really means and not just a princess(who lost everything) because technically Victoria did too./ Also, GIRL TIME, since well, Katie & Allura didn't have any(if-at-all) moments like that, now with a third who KNOWS what teen-aged angst they could get into, and perhaps as the story EVOLVES(maybe) outside its original plot-line you could include other female figure's possibily even(eventually) all of Lotor' officer's (and i do mean ALL of them, poor Narti) into this, Girl time, perhaps even keith' Mother Krolia (gotta embarrass her son one way or another)/ Final note: Since EVERYONE calls Katie, (Pidge) throughout the series and she's only mentioned as such a handful of times, D'ya think Vicki could call Pidge by her real name as a way to acknowledge who she is, girl to girl?**

 _I can assure you fellow Paladin that no, my OC will not become a Mary-Sue whatsoever. I've grown better over the years in creating self-insert OCs that aren't another Mary Sue. She has her own faults as much as everyone else does. Yes, I can confirm that the three will have some wonderful girl time, and with the new season six being released I can confirm that girl time will also be spent with Romelle and Krolia. Possibly a "Ocean's 8"?~ Okay, I'm fine giving out this one spoiler- Vicki will be calling Pidge by her real name once it's revealed._


End file.
